Nightmare
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: One night Haruka has a horrible nightmare and Michiru comforts her.


**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or its characters that we all so love.**

**A/N: Sorry for the fans waiting for an update for Chibi Outers buts its almost finished. Either by tomorrow or Tuesday it should be updated I hope. While you're waiting on that enjoy this one-shot fic of Haruka and Michiru.**

**Enjoy**

**Nightmare**

Haruka twisted and turned in her bed as sweat rolled down her forehead. Tears were also spilling from her eyes as she cried out "No, please no. Michi-Michiru," Her white tank top was drenched in sweat and tears and her black boxers were sticking to her thighs. Her pillow had been thrown off the bed and her covers were tangled with her legs. "But I love you Michiru. I've always loved you," cried more Haruka as she continued to twist and turn in bed.

**Dream**

_Haruka watched how Seiya put a protective arm around Michiru. "She's no more yours Tenou, she's mine now," He kissed her creamy smooth cheek._

"_I'm sorry. I did love you but now I'm in love with Seiya. He can give me lots more things then you can. We can get married, start a family and we both love each other. We also can tour together since we're both musicians and we're never too far away from each other," _

_A tear cascaded down her cheek as she listened to her words. "But I, I…" Stammered Haruka as her tears continued to flow down her cheeks. _

"_Its over Haruka. I'm with Seiya now," interrupted Michiru narrowing her beautiful ocean eyes on Haruka's stormy teal ones. "Didn't you wish for me to be happy Haruka?"_

"_H-hai," sobbed Haruka lowering her head "I did,"_

"_Well I'm happy with Seiya, Haruka. He is who I want to be with,"_

"_Demo, were-weren't you happy with me? I made you smile and you even said. A world without me isn't worth saving,"_

"_I know but I realized now. It isn't a world without Haruka isn't worth saving. It's a world without Seiya isn't worth saving,"_

_Haruka cried harder and could not speak any more. She felt so betrayed by Michiru and it was like Michiru just ripped her heart out from her chest. She felt so used and that everything she spent with Michiru was a lie._

"_Sayonara Haruka-san," Michiru left Haruka with Seiya still attached to her waist._

_The minute she left Haruka broke down and was curled up into a ball as she cried her eyes out._

**Outside**

Michiru stepped out of her taxi and entered her home. She just finished another concert in Paris and just wanted in snuggle up to her lover Haruka. She was told Setsuna was at the time gates tonight and Hotaru was on another sleepover at Chibi-Usa's house. Michiru let out yawn as she trudged upstairs into Haruka's and her's bedroom. As she opened the door she saw her lover crying and sweating in bed. She'd occasionally call out her name followed by a why? Or I love you. Her heart sank lower in her chest as she saw her lover so vulnerable and in pain. She slipped into bed and wrapped her arms around Haruka.

"Haruka, love. Wake up," Michiru shook her shoulders as Haruka's sweat and tears soaked into her dress. Haruka's eyes bolted open and her strained breath became calm.

"Michiru,"

"Hai, I'm here," Michiru planted a kiss on her forehead and Haruka lay in her lap.

"Michiru," whispered Haruka as she buried herself into Michiru's lap.

"Sshhh, its alright," calmed Michiru running her hands through Haruka's short sandy blonde hair. With her other hand she rubbed her lover's moist back She felt one of Haruka's hands squeeze her thigh right above her knee. "A nightmare?"

Haruka nodded in response as she let out a breath "I-I'm fine. How was your concert?" said Haruka trying to change the subject.

"Fine but I'm more worried about you. What was your nightmare about?"

"I, I…" Haruka bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut remembering her dream. Her nightmare. She let out another breath and raised her head staring at Michiru.

"Haruka," She wiped away her tears and kissed her closed eyelids.

"The dream, nightmare. You left me for Seiya and you said you were in love with him now. You said you'd rather be with Seiya because you can marry him, start a family and even tour with him because you're both musicians. And that a world without Seiya isn't worth saving," Haruka started out calmly but now she bawling her eyes out and hiccupping. After she explained Haruka lowered her head and tried to hold back any other tears.

Michiru felt Haruka's pain and fear and lifted her chin up with her index finger "Haruka, it's only a nightmare. I'm in love with you. I will never leave you especially for Seiya. We've spent too much time and love and pain with each other I cannot bear to leave you. You're the only one I want. I don't care about getting married because I don't need a ring on my finger to know that you love me and want to spent eternity with me. I knew that a long time ago. I don't care about having my own child because we can always adopt. And we already have Hotaru and Setsuna who are my family just as you are. I know sometimes our jobs leads us away from each other but it isn't for long. You're the only one I want and love. I don't care about Seiya because it's a world without Haruka isn't worth saving and that's true. No man or other woman can compare up to you Haruka,"

Haruka exploded into tears again "And a-a world without you isn't worth saving either," Michiru leaned forward and kissed Haruka on her lips. Haruka returned the sweet kiss and they both kept kissing for a while.

"Aishiteru Haruka,"

"Aishiteru Michiru,"

After that the two lovers laid back down on their sides facing each other. Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's shoulders as Haruka buried her head into Michiru's chest. Like that, they both fell asleep.

**A/N: That's the end. Hope you liked it. I just wanted a small moment of Haruka being the weak one and Michiru calming her down.**

**Thanks for reading and I'd love a review.**


End file.
